The invention relates to a method for allocating a respective address to a plurality of PSUs (Passenger Service Units) of a service controller for a passenger cabin of an aircraft. The invention also relates to the service controller and the passenger cabin.
It is known that, in practice, PSUs can be incorporated into a cabin management system via a multiplicity of individual connection wires. This requires a very large amount of cabling and thus, modifications can only be made at a very high cost, since the aircraft cabling has to be adapted with every modification.